


《聊斋4.蕊》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 马克斑杰克斑藏了宜嘉





	《聊斋4.蕊》

王嘉尔捏住他小巧的鼻子，迫使斑斑张开嘴巴呼气，他伸出舌头轻而易举地钻进了斑斑的嘴里缠住了他的舌根，空气被攫取得稀薄，温润炽热的唇紧紧压迫，口腔里的湿热被强制分享，变得干渴。仿若窒息的感受令斑斑胸腔起伏得厉害，他晕乎乎地揪紧王嘉尔衣裳的前襟，承受着灵活的舌头有力的逡巡。

 

王嘉尔亲了亲他眼睛下的泪痣，大眼睛的青年嘴唇滚烫， 含着他的耳朵模模糊糊地说，“我叫王嘉尔，你叫斑斑，我刚刚在你嘴里写了一个我们都有的‘王’字。”

 

斑斑怎么使劲想，都没想到他的舌头究竟写了什么笔画，他方才被亲得迷糊，但听王嘉尔这么说他不禁有点高兴，为他们共有的一点联系而感到高兴。毕竟，他和谁都好像是没有关联的。

 

王嘉尔的手伸进他的内衫，他的手很大，手背上有青筋，手臂上是饱满的肌肉，充满着力量。和斑斑自己的不同，是很结实的男人的手，能够牢牢地禁锢着他。这双男人的手径自解开他的衣服，将他赤裸裸地铺平在床上。斑斑觉得害羞，想要把自己蜷起来，王嘉尔却也脱光了，“我们是一样的了。”

 

他的皮肤很白，肌肉的线条很美，他温柔地和斑斑说他们是一样的。他们是一样的。

 

王嘉尔看着小麦色的斑斑的身体。上面有被鞭打过后留下的疤痕，结了肉粉色的痂，在以后会脱落会长成全新的皮肉，他的瘦弱也会因为良好的照顾成长为强壮。

 

王嘉尔的目光落在带着牙印的乳头上变得幽深。他分坐在斑斑的身侧，扶着他的粗长从斑斑的脸颊上划下，腥膻的性器头部吐露出一点淫液，拖曳出闪着光的湿痕。秀挺的鼻头，小巧的下巴，丰润的唇部，嶙峋的锁骨，精致的肚脐，和他一样勃起的阳物，最后来到那个隐秘瑟缩的入口蹭弄。他的浑身蜿蜒着一条因为欲望而汇集的闪烁着银光的溪流。

 

王嘉尔整个人趴伏在斑斑的身上，舔吻着那牙印所在的乳粒，在斑斑带着喘发着抖的呻吟中对他说，“你待会儿，好好叫出来。”

 

斑斑终于被弄哭了。


End file.
